someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toxin
"Dude, stop, you're freaking me out", said Ro half way into the story. “No dude for real, I'm not messing with you! I have something in there!” “What’s in there?” asked Moody as he closed the door. “Nothing” said Ro. “This asshole is trying to freak me out.” “Heh, okay then.” said Moody with a shaky chuckle. “I found someone selling bread for just two gems for five loaves so I got some for you guys”, said Moody placing a bag full of loaves on the table. “Not bad dude. Did you get some fish too?” asked Ro. “Nah sorry dude they ran out, but I got some seeds so we can make a farm.” “Ok sure, we can make a farm. I don’t care anymore.” “Geez, are you okay Stock?”, asked Moody, setting down the bag filled with bread he’d been digging into. “No I’m not. Ro won't believe that I have something in my cave-lab.” “Well what do you have in the lab?” asked Moody. “You know what?” said Stock, slamming his hand on the table, knocking the bag down. “I’m just going to show two.” “No dude, I don’t want to see that even if it is real”, said Ro. “Fine you can stay if you want but me and Moody are going to see it”, said Stock. “Ugh, fine I’ll go”, said Ro. “But, after dinner, I need to eat before I die again.” “Hurry up then!” demanded Stock. After a dinner of bread the three got dressed and went down to the cave. “Okay, try to stay calm, this scared the piss out of me when I found it”, warned Stock. “Okay, now don’t freak out when you see it, okay?” “Okay, um, why would I freak out?” asked Moody. “Just don't, ok?” “Fine”, said Ro and Moody together. “There it is”, said Stock opening a door. “Oh my god dude, what the fuck is that?” exclaimed Moody, looking at the glass cage before him. Inside is what seems to be a thick dark green paste moving around in the glass cage. Ro bent over gagging, and Moody recoiled back in terror. “It looks like the other one”, said Moody. “Yeah I know”, said Stock. “But unlike the ps34-x, this one eats away at flesh and bone.” “How are you keeping it in there?” asked Ro. “I have lava under and above this, keeping it in place.” “Damn”, said Moody. “Thats…” “Don't talk”, whispered Stock. “I hear foot ste-“ BOOM, something in the cave blew up right behind them flinging them back. “Stock, Moody are you okay? One of those fucking monsters spawned in here!” exclaimed Ro as he got up from where he was launched from the blast. “Yeah I’m okay”, said Moody Getting up from the pile of rocks he landed in. “Holy fuck. STOCK! NO!” “What?” asked Ro, looking around in fear… untill he saw him. Stock was blown into the side of the glass dome, shattering it and the dark green fluid spilled out. Moody and Ro rushed to pick him up. “NO! Don't come any closer!” yelled Stock. “It's going to kill me anyway and I don't want you to have the same fate.” “No, Stock we can get you out, just let us help you, please!” begged Ro. “It’s not going to help”, said Stock. “And it’s going to spread everywhere, consume everything. Everyone is going to die.” “Stock, please!” cried Moody. “No, just leave me because there’s no way I'm getting out of this.” “But… you will just respawn, right?” asked Ro, “Like I did?” “Not with this, it stops me from respawning forever. I'm going to die no matter what you do. Hurry up and leave this place before it takes over all of it. “Bu... but where do we go?” asked Moody. “Anywhere but here. Keep walking forever, you will die if you stay here but if you start walking you might survive for about a year. Then maybe you might have a cure for this. Now go!” Yelled Stock. Just as he said that the fluid on him started to eat away at his armor, and moved on to his skin. Moody and Ro backed up as far as they could to get away from the green pool forming where they once stood. “Tell the world about this you two, tell them the reason that everyone is going to die. Tell them about this toxin called The xbox-1.” And with that, Moody and Ro ran out of the cave, knowing that they were the only hope for all of the world of Minecraft. Sorry about my crappy grammar, this is my 1st pasta. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story